


The People Who Love Frankie Kane

by darlingbirds



Series: people loving frankie kane [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Second Person, Unrequited Love, also nothing really happens between frankie and barry here, basically everyone loves frankie and she loves them, canon divergent in means of frankie staying with team flas, snowwest as a side pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingbirds/pseuds/darlingbirds
Summary: as the title says, a quick insight into the heads of the people who love frankie kane, platonically or romantically.( inspired by the fic the people who love cisco ramon by demi bucky barnes)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Frances Kane, Caitlin Snow & Frances Kane, Caitlin Snow/Iris West, Frances Kane & Wally West, Harry Wells & Frances Kane, Iris West & Frances Kane, Joe West & Frances Kane
Series: people loving frankie kane [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986280
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Barry Allen

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash or any of it's characters, all rights go to it's original characters.

_**Barry Allen** _

Barry doesn't recall the specific he started seeing you as more than his mentee but he does know, the first time he saw you, he was fascinated by you.

It might be that you were connected to your foster father's case or the dim lights of Joe's office shining down on the pink streaks standing out sharply against your brown hair, but Barry wanted to see more of you.

He didn't want to believe you were a meta capable of hurting anyone the way John was hurt but the evidence was damning from the blackouts to the strength needed for the lamp post to go through the window the way it did.

You're also halfway out of the CCPD when Julian runs back out of the lab, accusations from from his mouth like it's his first language and he's on the stairs watching it all.

Julian never seemed to learn that pushing and insulting metas was a dangerous thing and the way your eyes now had a circle of purple around says that the timid and scared girl who first entered is gone.

There's chaos as Joe begs you to stop and Julian runs away as you caused every metal there to twist and bend but it's a blur after that and he when confronts you as the flash.

Barry swears that he sees your eyes losing the purple around the irises but coming back in full force as Magenta takes control once more, Magenta carelessly throws the car in the air and he barely managed to save it before realizing your alter-ego has run off to god knows where.

The point is, that Barry has always, always been fascinated by you from the very start and it's no surprise he kept by his side by inducting you into Team Flash coupled by an climatic identity reveal

Once you're settled and more comfortable with them than you were before, the first step is your training. Cisco gives you a solid block of steel to work with and to shape but it takes multiple tries before you can even form the smallest of dents.

And even then, your typically dark eyes light up purple in front of the team and there's some worry until Caitlin confirms that's just your natural response when using your powers.

It's a long time before you even start physically training with Barry, Iris herself putting a stop to it when he tried while you were still mastering your powers but even she doesn't has the will to stop Cisco from making you a pink-and-silver suit that he claims is only for training but they all know the truth.

You still work with vicious efficiency, even landing a few hits on him as you're forced to constantly switch between your powers and hand-to-hand combat. Granted that he technically has an advantage over you but you're still powerful despite that.

After all of that,once you're out in the field fighting crime, Barry is still utterly and completely entranced with you from the way you manage to creep up on people to the fact you've even made Harry laugh with one of your jokes.

Barry himself still doesn't know when it turned into more but he's still utterly entranced and in love with you


	2. Caitlin Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin Snow's perspective on Frankie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the flash or any of its characters, all rights go to their owners.

You're a sharp contrast to the other metas Caitlin has to deal with in the last two years.

She wonders if it's because you're just a kid that her sympathy almost flies to you from what you had to go through with your foster "family" or the fact your alter-ego reminds her painfully of Killer Frost and that ties you together.

No matter the case, she checks you over for any major injuries while speaking to in the most gentle voice Caitlin could manage.

Or maybe that Ronnie would've picked you out of a line of kids to foster if he was alive to do so, Caitlin thinks and feel her heart clench from it, because there's no life where she'll ever stop loving Ronnie Raymond or being wounded by his death.

She places calls to different orphanages and group homes in Central City but only one of them is willing to pick you up but a quick glance at their track record of kids running away from the conditions say that she should just decline and hang up which is exactly what Caitlin did.

Caitlin tells Barry this privately first and he brings up the idea of staying at his and Iris' apartment. it sounds like a great idea but of course had to run by Iris first since they were roommates.

He does and Caitlin can't help but think that he gets a painfully soft look in his eyes while he does just like he did when talking over Iris, still having a crush on her.

She wonders if you ever noticed the way his gaze shifts when it comes to you but never mentions it, that was between you and him.

The rest was history, six months later you were part of the team as the hero Magenta but that didn't come without consequences in itself. Villains were attacking you twice as hard as they would if you were just a boring old citizen and that made Caitlin wonder if you being a superhero was really worth it as she patched you up under the bright lights of the medbay

She wanted to protest that you were just a child but the fact of the matter was that you had a team to back you up and protect you as needed when facing people down. Though that didn't stop her from convincing Cisco to put extra safety measures in your suit.

There's also long nights where you offer to stay over at Caitlin's place and keep her company when Killer Frost finally emerged and Caitlin accepted it, not quite wanting to be alone. It's silent with only your and Caitlin's whispers in the dark about what happened to both of you with your alter-egos and talks about current technology.

It's comforting and those nights must be her favorite out of all the time she's spent with you, the weight of Team Flash, the consequences of her actions, and whatever has pressed onto her in the current year disappeared into nothingness.

Caitlin did get a new family after the particle accelerator explosion and Barry waking up from his coma that she dearly loves but it wasn't quite complete until the day you came into their world and wiggled your way into everyone's hearts.

She couldn't and never would do a thing to change it and hopefully neither would you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this chap out, just so you know these chapters are fairly short since it's only a brief insight to the characters' perspective.
> 
> Have a good day/night and I'm on Tumblr as darlingbirds.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter as much as i did getting to write it and have a good rest of your day/night.
> 
> i'm also on tumblr as darlingbirds if you wanna see my stupidity over there


End file.
